vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
145880-raid-or-bust-mentality-fault-of-players-or-the-game
Content ---- ---- you can solo queue for normal raids, not hardcore (or savage as they're called). Those are very though and my particular linkshell is still stuck on 2/4 released 4 months ago (more coming in 3 months from now). In fact we only beat turn 13 of old end game content when we outleveled it by 10 levels. And even then it's riddled with insta death mechanics :/ The problem with wildstar raiding is that a raiding % in any MMO tends to be quite a small percentage. Couple that with "first guild in gets recruits" couple that with "I don't want to wait for my guildies to attune, I want to go right now!". And you got a recipe for disaster. Luminai already is down on population. There are two raiding guilds and I don't see any more breaking trough honestly. Edited October 31, 2015 by mirta000 | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- we have teamspeak nights and Saturday movie nights. Both me and my SO are on daily, but after today, probably not so much anymore. We used to do adventures and dungeons, yet the moment people are attuned they leave. We get mocked of "people need raiding, not frigging movies!" and while we're remembered quite fondly by our members we get told that raiding is necessary quite a lot. "if you're not raiding, why are you here?". And I just don't understand that part. It feels as if morale and members were never this hard to sustain in any other MMO that I've been in and this is not the only MMO with a raiding end game. | |} ---- ---- ---- | |} ---- We're just getting around to DS progression, too. Unless you have a full raid of alts, it's taken this long to get 8/8 GA-level class foci for everyone. We only raid 2-3 nights a week so DS progression has taken the back burner (until probably a week from now). Good observations. Honestly I think most of the long-time guilds stick together because of social factors, and not being all-consumed with progession. It's the only way a semi-casual guild stays together, IMO. | |} ---- Actually, the reason you can get away with it is the sheer breadth of content in FF14, with something like 30 unique dungeons last check, not to mention the hardcore raids which have dozens of instances. The absolute hardcore raid content isn't done by all guilds not because they suck. But they are simply too hard for the casual majority to complete even in a pre-made, only elitist jerks need apply (And I don't mean that in a bad way, I'm quite happy to declare myself an elitist jerk :D ), however since there is dozens and dozens of other dungeons, not to mention multiple casual-friendly raids, and most of those big fights are really really fun; some of the best boss fights and raids I've played in a game. You can get away with not having a hardcore raid branch as an official part of your guild. Nor do you need them, since the gear offered by those hardcore raids are only a fistful of iLvl's above the rest of the gear. Edited October 31, 2015 by RyuujinZER0 | |} ---- ---- Shortened your comment down to the most concise points I can say I agree with. (Not doing it to be a jerk, sorry) Wildstar guilds are all about progressing to Raiding. Even those that call themselves PvP guilds often just dissolve when their members join dedicated raiding guilds. The end-game of wildstar is simply to enter raids. It becomes a singular focus. FFXIV is as you say, very different. Edited October 31, 2015 by Hildegain | |} ---- ---- ---- This jig is right, can't compare FF14 and Wildstar. FF14 is a well polished game with a successful re-launch while Wildstar is a casual game. I really wish FF14 had better pvp but I 100% respect them for not going for it. They initially made FF14 for PvE and only added pvp because everyone asked for it. They stick to their guns despite players moaning, that's respectable in my books. | |} ---- FF14: HW is well polished copper. It's having it's own mini-WOD atm. And they never 'Added PVP' because people asked - they added it because it's a MMO staple, Yoshi-P (claims) to love PVP and because it's trying to attract as any players as possible. | |} ---- ---- FF has players for the same reason SWTOR has players(Hint: It's not because they're innovative of creatively good games). Name brand and style carry a lot of weigh, and is probably one the primary reasons why Wildstar isn't doing better than it is(among other reasons). Final Fantasy has a MASSIVE following. People will play it simply because it has the FF 'feel' to it. I would wager that a large portion of the people don't even know - or CAN'T - be objective about the overall quality of a game. They just play it because they 'like' it. And to be fair, there's nothing wrong with that on an individual basis. But when we start looking at games on a larger scale, we really shouldn't be accepting trashy or poorly designed games simply because they have a namebrand or style we like. It's one of the reasons I get so critical of MMOs lateley, INCLUDING Wildstar. Too much is just copy/pasted because it's the way MMOs have always been. There's so little innovation in this genre right now. It's no wonder literally every MMO is struggling to retain players. | |} ---- I do agree with that. I really enjoy FFXIV but the PvP is incredibly lacking. I get that it isn't their focus and i've never complained about it but i'd love for them to put a little more time into it. | |} ---- ---- I honestly never played any other FF game besides FFXIV. I don't think that it's the name brand, because when 1.0 proved to be awful, the game tanked miserably and they had to redesign it from ground up. FFXIV does pretty much nothing new (with minor exceptions, like being able to have all the classes on one character). It's as classic old school MMO as they go. However because of it, every single little part is as polished as possible. there are things that I absolutely love about Wildstar. However if it will prove too hard to find like minded people in Wildstar, in the end it's not a single player game. Edited November 1, 2015 by mirta000 | |} ---- Why are you waiting for everyone to get 8/8 class sets? You don't need to extra dps/healing for tank stats they provide to do DS progression | |} ---- Just a quick correction; FFXIV announced that they had hit 4 million accounts made. It's quite different from 4 million active subscribers. Good nonetheless, but Square Enix deliberately announces accounts made instead of active subs because it sounds better. and a lot of people can't make the difference initially. But again, although not at 4 million subs, they're still doing reeeaallly good. I think the last estimate was somewhere around 1.5 - 2 mill subs. | |} ---- The world boss respin was supposed to be the "in-between" raids. Unfortunately the design isn't quite there. The biggest fail is the open world nature of it. It is not uncommon to get a bit more than two full raid groups beating on them which turns it into a slideshow zergfest. The second is the particle farming is way too grindy. Thought CRB got the message that very few people like that. Recommendations: Make them instanced boss-in-a-box fights that scale from 10-20 or 30 man Keep the particle farming mechanic but increase the drop rate and reduce the number needed for an unlock to 40 Can also limit particle farming to instance basepop Probably need to implement daily lockouts per boss | |} ---- CRB utterly gutted crafting here. A huge swath of cosmetic items were thrown away with promises they'll be available again (which likely means the cash shop). Drop6 made crafting raid-or-die. Want the top level schematics? Better raid and pray they drop because those are now BoP. Oh and don't even bother using them unless you raid because you need to be attuned to each and get the first boss down so that ultimately you get an item that just barely qualifies for the instances' runesets. In theory you can make almost equivalent items via overcharging, but the amount of overcharge necessary requires an insane failure chance. (Watch the store for overcharge penalty reduction catalysts!) The sheer volume of materials that are now needed are insane and tradeskill progression is going to cost you a ton of plat (so better start buying CREDD to resell). | |} ---- ---- About all I can say is: Yep. | |} ---- Oh boy, WildStar Forum at its finest. Better watch out with those hot opinions, there might be a lot of people who disagree with that... like, everyone who played WildStar for more than 20 hours. Edited November 1, 2015 by ViciousDreams | |} ---- If you liked ESO style questing, you should give GW2's method a try. In a lot of ways, GW2 is still a leader in the MMO genre for underlying mechanics. No laundry list of quest objectives. Just go into an area and do things. Everything is worth experience, and everything contributes to completion. | |} ---- No apology necessary, and it's a useful question. Let me answer in the form of a question: If not raiding, then what did your guild do, at least weekly, that gave rewards and that required everybody to be in Teamspeak together and show up at the same place in-game? Because frankly, if they don't have some reason to all log in at the same time, all show up in the same place, and talk with each other? Then how can it be said that the guild really even exists? Wildstar has four activities that require a guild-sized group to do: Open-world events in Blighthaven and the Defile, Guardians of the Grove and Siege of the Lightspire, World Bosses, Warplots, and ... Raids. Now let's look at all three of the raid alternatives: Guardians of the Grove and Siege of the Lightspire are both so easy that they get PuGed. They're likely to stay that way. World Bosses are the latest thing that Carbine fixed, and this is why they first gave them decent loot and a reliable (but deliberately time consuming!) way to spawn, then fixed the fact that it was easy for a PuG to swoop in and steal the loot. Did you consider running World Boss trains at scheduled times for the whole guild and encourage people to TS/Vent/Mumble during? That seems to be the raid alternative for guilds at the moment. But what I'm hearing from other people is that the time-to-reward balance is still off; it takes way too long to spawn a world boss for the amount of loot you get. Is that fair? There's room to argue about it. If they didn't make it time consuming, it wouldn't be a guild event, would it? And the loot is, I'm told, at roughly boss-in-a-box raid levels, no? If I were running a guild that had a substantial non-raid population, especially one where people weren't racing to the end-game content, this is what I'd schedule. Warplots are broken. Carbine admits this. Not even vaguely fun in their current form. Heck, PvP isn't doing much better, because of lousy match-making, but warplots are worse. But, unsurprisingly, as the most broken of the guild-focused content in this game, Carbine has recently announced that warplots are the next big thing they want to fix. Until then, sadly, you can't fall back on warplots as the thing to hold your guild together. But even when they fix them, it still won't solve your problem, because it's still going to be level-50-only content, something that (just as with raids) people have to race to the end-game to enjoy. So if Blighthaven and the Defile aren't hard enough to guild-up for, and people haven't decided to world-boss train yet, and warplots are broken, what is there that can hold guilds together in Wildstar? Pretty much only raids. | |} ---- ---- what exactly do you mean? i raided from day 1 (ok from month 1) in WS and while i took a break shortly after DS40 was redesigned i came back with f2p and cant really agree with you here. maybe if you give examples i can agree to specific encounters but overall i dont agree. i saw every encounter in the game pre DS20 (except avatus DS40 <75%) and what exactly is gone now? i dont play a healer in raids so i cant relate to those points but i can agree that from what i hear resourcemanagement is alot harder now, but is that bad? If you are into PvE and dont like PvP there is not much to do once you have DS clear outside of raids. you do some dungeons here and then but overall you dont do worldbosses too often because you have done it all like 20 times already and the time investment is just not good enough for the rewards. obv thats the same in other games and the fact that raid still keep so many players motivated besides there is not much else to do speaks volume for the quality of the raids. from time to time they include very small upgrades (new energy shields for example) or make some drops very rare (avatus weapons) to keep raiders motivated. outside of raids i dont know what to do for the most parts beacuse i have done it all multiple times and pugging dungeons in WS is for the most parts a lottery. | |} ---- Please don't ive seen alot of people out there fighting him.. since players with several 50s go out there to farm the technophage decor.World bosses fill this gap now. | |} ---- Y83 is the 3 boss raid inside the portal.The guy you are talking about is the end of the quest line that intros you to the raid. He also has a daily for the technophage decor. But, he's not the raid boss. Edited November 2, 2015 by Cercie | |} ---- ---- I've never gone into any of the raids, I haven't done vet dungeons yet, I'm an extremely casual PvP'er(I haven't actually done it in over a month, not since F2P and being too lazy to figure out what I need for PvP runing) and I'm finding plenty to do for myself in game. Since I'm not a raider, or group PvE'er, I've been able to find ways to keep myself entertained in-game. You may not be engaged with the content I do, but that doesn't mean there isn't anything to do outside of the content you do find engaging :) | |} ---- It's not that GA/DS is easier, it's that the gear is better. The gear from Y83 doesn't beat the GA gear (and you need to be geared enough to kill Ohmna to down the normal version). And the DS gear is significantly better. The only thing going for it is that it drops nice runes. However, if you've killed Ohmna and are progressing in DS, there's just no real point in taking time to do Y83. You'll get no gear upgrades, and you'll delay your time spent progressing in DS. It's just not worth it...which is sad, because it looks really fun. We've done some off night runs of it, but we had to stop because we need the class sets from GA now. We'll get around to it again eventually. | |} ---- Yes, I'm also not a fan of the new rotations and resource management focus over tactics. Not so much that it's driving me away from the game, but I felt like the group dynamic was stronger when each class could more easily bring untility. | |} ---- No raid boss (not including mini bosses) are "stack in a corner and mow him down" unless you out gear the place. The encounter it sounds like you are describing is a mini boss loot piñata available only after killing Kurulak. Raids in WS are amazing- that's on reason a lot of people want to do them. | |} ---- Totally agree with all of this. However, retuning Y83 as a pre-GA raid would be an excellent move too. It's a waste of content where it sits right now. | |} ---- y83 is not worthless. Is one of the most fun fights in the game and delivers the BiS Gadgets and pretty good rune sets. Edited November 2, 2015 by Prez | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Not anymore. Killing normal mode Augmentors now nets you several pieces of ilvl116 gear in a wider variety than what drops off of probes in DS. It's also a significantly easier fight to learn than System Daemons, and once you learn it it can be killed in under 20 minutes at the end of a raid night. It can be done without any issues in GA gear. | |} ---- If that game is still basically how I remember it, it means PuGs almost never fail in non-extreme/savage versions of dungeons. Which is a pretty big point of comparison when one significant problem with Wildstar seems to be that newer players do the 'dump 2-3 hours into a dungeon, wipe, group gets disbanded, get nothing for your time, yay!' dance. That last question is a horrible strawman. Why would you include it? The problem isn't the existance of raids, the problem is that it seems parts of the community (though I'm fairly sure the mentality of the players isn't 'raid or bust'; it's 'get good or leave') and a large chunk of the game's design document are trying to funnel players into doing that: Top tier Contracts are always group focused, crafting doesn't make sense anymore unless you are raiding (and even then I don't think it makes that much sense either) and the content destined to soloers are Dailies, Glorified Dailies (Contracts) and Zergs (Wolrd Bosses and the world events). Parts of the story also get secluded into at least one of the raids (or at least that's the impression Omnicore-1 gives), so if that's your thing you also have to raid. You also have to raid if you just want to experience all the content in general. Which is a pretty significant problem if your players don't reach the required level of skill, or aren't willing to invest the time to reach it, or are simply unable to reach it for whatever reason. This would make perfect sense if the raid gear's full power was limited to raids only. But that's not the case. Right now a raider can stop raiding and go pummel down on every other type of content using that equipment. They can grind faster, do dailies faster, they can do dungeons, expeditions and adventures faster than anyone in pre-raid gear. The power they give you to beat the raid can also be used outside, and that's why people feel 'hung up' on it: because 'the best gear in game' is a very powerful carrot. Specially when it comes with a delicious 'you will do everything else that you ACTUALLY want to do faster!' sauce. Though I must say that I'm fairly happy with my mix of ilevel 70-80 gear from Contracts. Works pretty well for open world activities. | |} ---- Nope- all the story is in Omnicore-1. That's why it exists. Raids have no story beyond short little intros to each of the bosses and some flavor quips here and there. | |} ---- It nets you ilvl 116 gear? Nice. We're mostly in 120s these days, but that's cool. A big improvement. I could see how it might be a good gap filler, then, for those not yet killing SD. I admit we haven't tried it since F2P as we simply have been very focused on gearing up new folks in DS and progressing there. It *is* a very fun fight. I'm just not sure how well it really fits into the current raiding scene. | |} ---- I'm fairly well acquainted with a few different 6/6 guilds, and I don't know ANY that are working on it. Everyone wants to hit X-89. And then after that, I think it would be hard to pull back out of DS. You really only want to be learning one boss at a time. | |} ---- ---- where did I say anything about running large guilds? O_O We have family small to medium guilds across multiple games with focus on the community, casualness and having a good time inside multiple games. We were unable to do so in Wildstar well enough as we never had enough members to raid and even if we rose slowly, we would immediately lose them to raiding guilds, or get called names for not raiding. In fact exile side of the current Luminai community just feels quite harsh, vile and elitist compared to other games. EDIT: don't take it personally. Quite obviously good and friendly people exist, and I met quite a few of them. It's just the mockery that you get for even advertising... That has just never happened in other games, even the other free to play ones. Wording of people leaving the guild, or random whispers also lead me to believe that majority of those that stick in Wildstar's endgame are raiders. Which might be something to talk about (And people have been doing so on this thread). Funnily enough though it wasn't so bad when it was a sub game. However at least Luminai is alive again. Edited November 2, 2015 by mirta000 | |} ---- Well yeah, they don't fail cause the content's *cupcake* easy and boring. >_< Not something I'd look to, personally. | |} ---- hahahaha...wait till you get to pairs!! xD Seriously...the fights are cool in and of themselves, but I hope the raid team never again implements such a random system of ever changing boss fights to gate the final boss in the instance. Juggling multiple progression fights at once with no real clue when you'll see each pair again is just....ack! Keeps it interesting, I guess? As for the guild issue - one thing I try to do when recruiting is be very very clear about who and what we are...and what we are not. It helps if folks know where you are, as a guild, and what your plans are. I always talk to folks about their in game goals so that I can let them know if we can help them reach their goals or not. No point inviting someone that wants to be on the edge of progression or raiding more than 9 hours per week in the newest content, etc. That's not what we do. Not everyone that joins stays with us, but we keep a large number of the folks that join. Setting expectations and being realistic with new members helps to recruit folks that are looking for the same things in game that you are. It makes for a more cohesive guild experience, at least in my opinion. | |} ---- i like that the setups for the encounters change. they did it in GA for 1 boss. they did it in DS for 1 boss (its also done in the one adventure where you just defend waves and at the end of each wave a different boss spawns but not always all the bosses can spawn so you dont know). this keeps the "grind" when you have it on farm more interesting and encounters with multiple bosses/abilties who are not always active are very dynamic and fun to play imo. those are the fights that make WS the gameleader for raiding, along with difficult fights like avatus/system deamons that require (during progression) close to perfect play (at least prenerf) | |} ---- Y83 normal mode is worhtless, and Hardmode is to overtuned, for most guilds. | |} ---- Agreed 1000000% no one plays FFXIV for the challenge, like SWTOR, they play it for the IP (It's a final fantasy game) FFXIV is shadow of what FFXI's raids were in terms of challenge and the level of strategic acumen and precision coordination needed even just farming seals. Is this really a widespread issue? I don't raid in W*, and don't really plan on it . I've never noticed a "raid-or-bust" mentality, and I've never been bored with the PvE aspects of the game I enjoy... Maybe this is something raiders experience? | |} ---- if IP could carry the game, 1.0 would have never gone bust. Also I'm pretty sure that Savage raiders are doing that part of the game for challenge. However casual raids and easy expert dungeons give something to do for those that don't have the time for high skill level high coordination content. | |} ---- IP can absolutely carry a game. IP can't save an incomplete or broken one however. I'm going to have to agree to disagree. Savage difficulty is about on par with the gods in XI (mini bosses needed to farm to pop Kirin in Sky), and don't even come close in difficulty to anything in Sea. Sure, the only real reason to do them is that they are MORE challenging than the easymode raids you can literally face roll (no joke, I actually got so bored in a regular binding coil run I actually ran my Lala's heal rotation using my nose and hot keys.... ). But MORE challenging than minimally so doesn't mean something is itself a challenge. Savage modes aren't easy...and yes, they are considerably more challenging than their normal counterparts. However, compared even to XIV's predecessor they are far from a "challenge". Whether this is because XI was uniquely challenging, or XIV is uniquely casual isn't something I can say... But I will say that something similar can be said of SWTOR's "raids". To be clear I'm not knocking anyone who enjoys XIV, I enjoy the cupcake out of my Lala WHM, and the story is great as far as FF goes, plus the aesthetics and music are top notch. As a shameless FF fanboy I even might say ... XIV is a great game! But I couldn't in good conscience honestly suggest to anyone it's a challenging game. Just as XI started to ramp down it's difficulty the past few years, XIV started off with that trend from the start to make it more new player and casual friendly... something I really don't mind... but wouldn't want to see here in W* | |} ---- did you try Alexander Savage? The gap past HW made it a bit worse. If you thought Binging was faceroll easy, then Alexander normal you would fall asleep in. However while you could carry an average player trough Binging, Alexander Savage isn't so anymore and most statics outright disbanded on Turn 3 and 4. It kind of suffers from a similar problem to Wildstar right now, except with more difficulty levels. Wildstar's raids are catered to the top notch and nobody below. Well Heavensward raids are catered to super casual and super hardcore. Mid core statics are complaining that there's no place for them in the world as Alexander Savage is too hard, but Alexander Normal is meant for pug faceroll difficulty. So agree to disagree indeed :) | |} ---- yea DS > Y83 so you go there once you are 9/9 and have nothing else to do. We recently started to progress on the hardmode now again (just 30 or so pulls) and it still seems very punishing (still alot of 1shot mechanics) so it will keep us occupied which is good! i thought with all the -15-25% damage nerfs this fight would be trivial but its certainly still a challenge for 9/9 DS guilds to progress on. maybe the normal mode should drop 1 ilvl120 item each time to make it more appealing for GA guilds going into DS. i think its harder than ohmna with ilvl95-100 but easier than SD. | |} ---- Not personally. I got bored of raiding in XIV. For what ever reason raiding just bores the daylight out of me the past few months (in all the mmo's I play). From vids it seems that all they did was up the gear check and tighten the mechanics from the normal Alex fight... Which if true is a big disappointment. I actually kind of enjoyed what they did with the extreme primals (they at least shook up the fights). Fair enough :) Anyway, has this really been an issue outside of raiding circles in W*? I've honestly never noticed a "raid-or-bust" atmosphere in my guilds / in playing W*. I remember the vicious politics of raid guild poaching in most other games I've played, but is it worse with the guilds here? Has anyone not in a raid specific guild experienced this kind of mentality? Edited November 3, 2015 by Nazryn | |} ---- What is a easy expert dungeon? Is it expert or is it easy? | |} ---- Nope the "Raid or Bust" is a player problem when they don't want to raid but they wont all the fat lewt so they cry for it. You dont need to raid in this game to enjoy it but at the same time if its not something you do then why would you cry about it? Only 1 new raid instance has been added since launch ( if you can call that shit hole of a boss a raid) yet so many people cry that raids are getting all the end game attention. More pvp has been added than raids, More daily content has been added than raids. People just jump on the bandwagon and cry with the other morons in the corner because they used 3 hours on doing dailies while raiders used those 3 hours to raid. You choose how you spend your time in game. Not our fault you chose the easy path with the least rewards, Then those people come on the forums and cry they don't get ilvl 120 gear for collecting 10 bear ass's. Edited November 3, 2015 by Ufalicious | |} ---- this 100x. I think they did the correct thing by fixing "casual content" like pvp/dungeons/daily quests but in the long run (ie NOW) they have to finally start focussing on pushing the new raid out to keep raiders interested. | |} ---- Congratulations. You have just instantly discredited yourself with this sentence. With the relative ease it is to GA these days, and with how you can craft good starter gear that "levels up" to near top end gear while you progress through raids, only someone who's never set foot in a WS raid and resorts to out-dated memes would dare say this. My guild is HARDLY "top notch" (if you're using that as a synonym for "uber elite"/hardcore), and we're progressing through DS just fine. We're not min/maxers and we only raid 2.5 hours a night max. Three days a week. Edited November 3, 2015 by Dharnell | |} ---- That doesn't change the fact that the raids were initially intended to be for the "top notch" players. This content has been out for over a year now, the gear we have today and the general buffs to every class in every aspect aswell as mechanic nerfs to the encounters during this time made GA and DS significantly easier to clear. Even Hardmentor got nerfed now and I expect many more guilds to down it in the next 3 months (rune sets, 6/6 eldan glove imbuement, gadgets are enough incentive to learn the fight nowadays). Is this a bad thing? No it isn't, It's necessary to lower the overall raid difficulty after a raid's been out for a while and has already been cleared by the top guilds. What I want to say is that you're progressing the extremely nerfed version of GA and DS, when they came out they were a lot more difficult than they are now. This means carbine will make their raids accessible to more and more people as time goes by. But you can be sure as hell that the redmoon raid will get released as an extremely difficult raid (and you can be sure as hell there'll be a lot of threads from people whining about how the raids are too difficult because people who spend 4 hours a week raiding can't kill the first boss in the newest and most difficult raid in the game), and then after months, the powercreep and general mechanic nerfs will make it playable for less skilled / time investing individuals. And that's a good thing, that's how it should be and that's what carbine wants their raids to be. Edited November 3, 2015 by ViciousDreams | |} ---- You can't keep criticizing the WildStar from over a year ago. We have the WildStar we have now, and now it is extremely easy to get into GA (and has been for a while). GA itself is not extremely challenging - at least the earlier bosses. | |} ---- I wasn't criticizing, I'm actually happy it went down exactly like this. | |} ---- Eh, I didn't do any 40man DS (my guild did, but I'd already taken a back seat), but original GA wasn't much harder than it is now, what's made it easier is all the QoL to items and the power creep meaning people are in nearly full iLvl 80+ gear before they step foot in GA, whereas back on launch guilds like Codex, Enigma, Eugenic, Lokes List, IN were all going in as soon as we had 17-18 level 50's attuned, as gearing was a BS experience that we couldn't wait on. Even guild breakers like System Daemons were only so much harder because 40 people gave less room to position for purge without spreading. It's always been reported that once you're past the block of SD, most of DS is easy by comparison. Power creep is the big one though, with F2P bringing flat out dps improvements to all classes relative to boss hp's and everyone getting bigger HP pools, it's bought players that extra half a second to react or move. Mechanically many of the fights are exactly the same, but if you're a baddy standing in red, you're going to die. | |} ---- ---- At GA's intended gear level I'd put it somewhere around TOR's HM fights. GA is only "easy" now due to powercreep (and that is not a bad thing). As has been noted before, raid gear allows you to blow up the open world dailies. Not a whole lot of fun when you can't even get a tag in when somebody's just globaled a mob you need or solo burned down a multiperson boss before you can even get within range. IMO that's not really raid-or-bust it's just poor mission design. | |} ---- that's more time than I would ever have. You're organizing 20 people with different schedules to play together at the same time for 2.5h at a time 3 days a week. That kind of time investment is hardly anything to laugh about. | |} ---- Then that makes your own guild a "top notch" guild, since you all are not only scheduling GA, but are doing it for MORE hours/days than my own guild. Your boo-hoo rhetoric and lowering the bar to make raiding look like it's some mountainous task here, doesn't match what your own..."just for funzies guild" is doing/aiming to do. Especially when you state that you're not trying to be "hardcore/top notch" because you all want to raid that chosen amount of hours/days. So you're busted. I'm not going to call you a troll, but you've lost ALL credibility, by making my case for me. I don't know what any of this has to do with my post. Since I'm talking about the current state of raiding and the complete nonsense claim that "raids are for the uber elite." Edited November 3, 2015 by Dharnell | |} ---- This was OP who started the conversation and apparently doesn't want to raid, but actually wants a guild. That's what this discussion is about. | |} ---- ---- wait.. My guild is raiding? The premise was that I'm having a tough time to find a niche for a casual non raiding guild as everyone I meet seems to go "raiding raiding raiding", however we run a non raiding guild. | |} ---- There out there mirta. Honestly, your on a bad server for that. Correct me if I'm wrong european players, but isn't Jabbit like 3-4x's more players than Luminai? | |} ---- No No No. There is no way in cupcake that GA is anything as easy as SWTOR's Hardmodes. Heck, I've soloed Hard Mode False Emperor with my Inq before... they are a joke in SWTOR, even NiM's are just gear checks. I've soloed the bosses in Basin before and I have no raid gear..... Heck half the time I do dailies I don't even use runed gear.... It shoudln't be taking too long to down mobs even with out optimal gear Edited November 4, 2015 by Nazryn | |} ----